1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable gate apparatus wherein the same utilizes a cable arranged for displacement from a first lowered position to a second raised position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gates of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein expense and elaborate construction has created a prohibitive condition discouraging use of much prior art apparatus. The instant invention attempts to provide for a gate structure including a cable arranged for displacement and for automatic operation utilizing a timer device. Prior art apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,655 to Seal setting forth a cantilevered flexible gate that is displaced upwardly from a lowered position by pistons mounted within a subterranean configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,521 to Hunter sets forth a gate utilizing pivoted legs for positioning the gate legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,243 to Walker sets forth a gate mechanism arranged for pivotment from a first lowered position to a second raised position utilizing a conventional rigid fence structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cable gate apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in an automatic operation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.